


Everything Happens For a Reason

by rkt3357



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Conversation, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14716887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rkt3357/pseuds/rkt3357
Summary: Do you believe everything happens for a reason?





	Everything Happens For a Reason

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this before season 13 started and almost all garvez hope was lost so it seemed more canon when I wrote it. Despite that, I just found it and though I’d post it. It’s really short.

“Do you believe that everything happens for a reason?” She asked him randomly, as they were walking to their cars in the dark.

“Yes, why do you ask?” He replied, just the slightest bit curious.

“Because, if it’s true, that everything happens for a reason, what is the reason for everything happening with Reid, and even Hotch?

“Maybe to show you that you are strong, and you can get through anything. Maybe to teach you that in the end, whatever will be will be, and there’s nothing that can change that. Maybe to break you down so much so you can rebuild yourself stronger than ever.”

She took a deep breath, finally arriving to her car, leaning against it, “Do you believe in God?”

“I have to.”

“Why?”

“With everything we see and do, I have to believe that the victims, and even the UnSubs, go to somewhere better. Somewhere where they’re not troubled, and are at peace, not needing to kill someone to receive pleasure. Humans, Earth… everything we’ve ever known is so small compared to the universe. There has to be more than this. I don’t believe that we, humans, were put together with such complex minds by a big bang, or coincidence. If we have the capacity to believe in another dimension, or another world, there must be one. Right?”

“I hope so.”

“Why are you so quiet, Penelope?”

“I just, I thought all the sadness was over, and now I don’t know if I’ll ever see Hotch again, or if Reid will even remember me in 25 years.”

“Reid has an eidetic memory, of course he’ll remember you, and as for Hotch… he’ll be okay, he always is.”

“But what about me, Luke? I’m not trying to sound conceited or rude, but I lost like half of my family in such a short time, and I have no idea what to do without them. I mean, Hotch has always been there for me, I don’t really remember what my life was like before I knew him. And even though he came across as stoical and cold, he was one of the most admirable people I’ve ever known. Derek was my best friend, and I know he’s not gone but, he’s not here either. He made me feel so loved and special, and like I finally had someone who’d never leave, I finally had stability. And Reid,” her voice cracked, tears running down her face “Reid is my baby. I can’t lose him, he doesn’t deserve any of this… not one bit.” As she cried silently he walked towards her, and embraced her in a hug, letting her cry into his chest.

“I know he doesn’t… don’t worry Penelope, everything will be okay.”

“How do you know?” She looked up to him.

“Because everything happens for a reason.”


End file.
